Someone Perfect
by DedicatedWriter
Summary: Starr finds an old friend, Ronald Weasley. But an enemy comes back to haunt her. Will these nightmares stop, or get worse? (It's my first story I'm posting. Please R&R. If you see a spelling error please type it in your review. Thanks)
1. Not So New Faces

Someone Perfect.  
  
Chapter 1- Not so new faces.  
  
"Thanks!" yelled Starr at a blue mini van as it rolled away.  
Starr turned around and looked at King's Cross Station. 9 ¾, she thought, no such thing. Starr pulled her luggage on to a trolley and walked into the station. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. She counted as she passed the platforms. She stopped at ten and backed up to nine. No 9 ¾, she thought. It would be foolish to ask someone. After all they were probably all muggles. What to do. She heard a familiar voice, but see couldn't put a name or face to it.  
"It's always the same packed with muggles," said the voice.  
Starr pushed her trolley towards the crowd of red heads and stopped. They'd think she was crazy she was sixteen she'd be in her 6th year of Hogwarts she should know how to get on to platform 9 ¾.  
"Go on Ginny," said the mother of the red heads.  
The youngest red headed girl ran at the brick wall that marked platform nine. She disappeared right before she should've hit the wall.  
"Excuse me," said Starr before she knew what she was doing. "How do I get on to the platform?"  
"Just run at the barrier for platform nine. It's best to run if you're scared," said the mother, "But aren't you..."  
"Sixteen, yes. I'm a..." Starr stopped to think, "A transfer."  
"Oh..." the mother really didn't have anything to say. "Starr?"  
"Yes but," Starr stopped, "Auntie Molly!"  
The mother hugged Starr. They weren't related but when Starr was first able to talk she'd called Mrs.Weasley, Auntie Molly. Molly pulled away from Starr.  
"My, my," said Molly, "You've grown in the past six years. Oh, how I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Auntie Molly," said Starr.  
"Well I'm sure that you remember Fred and George," she said pointing to the eldest of the bunch. "They're finished with school now."  
The twins waved at her startled that their mother was being called Auntie.  
"And your best friend, Ron," said Molly, she pointed to a slightly smaller version of the twins. Ron blushed, but had a look of confusion on his face. "I'll let you explain to Ron and Ginny, and I'll write to them. I'll tell Fred, George. Oh, Arthur will love to her that you're back! Well I must let you get on the train."  
Molly gave Starr one last hug.  
"I'll write. I promise," said Starr.  
"You're coming for Christmas as well," said Molly, "now go on."  
Starr turned around and ran at the barrier. Oh gosh, I'll hit it for sure, she thought as she closed her eyes. She opened them and was facing the Hogwarts express. She moved away from the barrier and to the train. She pulled her luggage off the trolley and heaved it on to the train. She found an empty compartment and got herself comfortable. She sat down and stared out the window. Starr watched as parents said goodbye to their children. How in the world would she explain to Ron and Ginny what they once were? Someone opened the compartment door and put their luggage away and sat beside Starr.  
"Hi," said the person.  
Starr looked to see it was Ron. "Hi," she said.  
"I don't quite know how I'm supposed to explain, well, me knowing you," Starr said.  
"It's okay we have time," said Ron.  
"Hello Ron," said a female voice.  
A girl with brown hair had entered the compartment. She had perfect teeth. Starr noticed as she smiled at Ron. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a pink T-shirt. She had on a pair of white sneakers with pink on them. Starr looked down at her own attire. She was wearing a yellow shirt, which read in red writing: I'm Beautiful. On the back it read: You're not. She had on a frilly kind of skirt with light polka dot colors of yellow, blue, and pink. She had put on her favorite pair of black platform boots. Clash, she thought.  
"Hi Hermione," said Ron. The girl sat across from Ron.  
Then a black haired boy entered the compartment. Harry Potter, thought Starr. His hair was messy, yet it managed to cover his lighting bolt shaped scar. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.  
"Hi Ron. Hey Hermione," said Harry.  
"Hi Harry," said both Ron and Hermione.  
"Ron," started Starr," Do you remember me at all?"  
"Sorry, but no," said Ron.  
"I was born one month after you. Our mothers were best friends. We grew up together."  
"Starr Mackenzie?" asked Ron.  
"Yes!"  
"But, why'd you leave?" asked Ron.  
"I'll tell you that when you're ready," said Starr.  
Hermione and Harry gave Ron odd looks. "Hermione, Harry this is Starr. Starr, Hermione and Harry."  
"Hi," said Starr.  
"Hi," said Hermione and Harry.  
"So who are you living with now?" asked Ron.  
"Aunt Bev and Uncle Gerry," said Starr, "They absolutely hate me. They adore Celina though. Celina is my real sister. They just like her cause she's more like them. She didn't go to a wizarding school."  
"Hah," said Ron.  
Harry and Hermione had engaged in conversation. Hermione was telling Harry he should've studied over the summer.  
Control freak, thought Starr, not to mention an A student.  
"I was excepted into Hogwarts when I turned eleven. That year I started have nightmares. I blew up things and set things on fire when I didn't mean to. I was sent into isolation. I'm not quite sure where it was though. Could've been askaban. I was alone for six years. They released me this summer. They were reintroducing me to people. People scared me at first. Then I got used to them. It's funny I talk about humans like I'm not one of them. I have power to control the elements and do things without a wand that you have to," Starr stopped. She had brought her tan one-strap bag with her. She opened it and pulled out a pen. She held it in a fist before opening her hand. The pen sat in the middle and started to spin. Starr then levitated the pen and moved it around her hand. She made the pen explode quickly and made the ink into six tiny balls. They moved around her hand. She snapped her fingers on her left hand and a piece of paper appeared. She moved the balls towards the paper and it spelled out Starr Kieran Mackenzie.  
"Cool," said Ron and Harry.  
"That's amazing," said Hermione.  
"Thanks," said Starr.  
"Kieran?" asked Hermione.  
"My middle name," said Starr.  
"What's it mean?"  
"Little dark one."  
"So I guess I was ready, huh?" asked Ron.  
"That's only half of the story," said Starr, "I had to learn to harness my power. That took a lot of time. I was in a steel room with a bed, a sink, and a toilet. Six years and I can do everything I can with my power."  
"They why are you coming to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
"That's for Dumbledore and I to know, and you to find out," said Starr, "I'll tell you when possible. And between us three you can find out in less time then it'll take me to tell you."  
The rest of the trip the four talked and talked ate and talked. Hermione showed Starr when she'd get her first view of Hogwarts.  
"Are you going with the first years?" Ron asked as the four got off the train.  
"No I've already been sorted. Dumbledore did it over the summer," said Starr.  
"What house?" asked Hermione.  
"Why don't you see when we get into the Great Hall," said Starr.  
They walked through the main entrance of the school and into the Great Hall. Starr disappeared from Hermione, Ron and Harry's view of her. Starr walked up to Dumbledore.  
"Hello Miss. Mackenzie," said Dumbledore.  
Starr nodded. "I'm sure you remember where you're to be seated. You have your time table?"  
Starr nodded again. "I'll call you when we need to talk. Please be seated."  
Starr walked to the aisle where the Gryfinndor and Slytherin tables were set together. She looked at the Slytherin table then at the Gryfinndor, where Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated. The sorting hat had told her to pick the between these two tables. Life altering, she thought. A blonde boy looked at her. She ran her fingers though her long red hair. She'd changed on the train, she was now wearing a grey skirt, a white tie, a white shirt, and a black robe. When she sat down at the right table her uniform would change to a red and gold tie and black robes with a Gryfinndor symbol on them. If she sat at the Slytherin table she'd have a green and silver tie and a Slytherin symbol on her robes.  
She loved gold and silver but green was her favorite color. But she knew this decision shouldn't be decided by colors. She walked around the Gryfinndor table and finally sat down between Ron and Hermione. Her robes magically had a Gryfinndor symbol on them and her tie was down gold and red.  
Ron smiled. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the hall fell silent. The first years entered the hall they all looked bewildered. They each tried on the sorting hat and joined a table.  
"Now to start this year I'd like to share some information. We have a very special person joining us this evening. Starr Kieran Mackenzie."  
Starr heard gasps from all over the hall.  
"Miss. Mackenzie will be helping out with a lot of the classes this year and next. I hope that you enjoy her company. Now Mr. Filch would like me to.."  
Dumbledore went on and Starr tuned him out. What in the world could all these people know me for. Everyone began to eat. Starr picked at some food but she wasn't really hungry. Before long a golden plate shined at her. She looked into it and saw an average sixteen year old looking back at her. Starr had long red hair, she'd dyed the tips black. She had blue eyes. Starr's favorite facial feature of hers was her nose. It was perfect and cute. The plate gleamed red. Starr dropped it and it set on fire. Starr released an ice spell, which cracked the plate. Everyone at the Gryfinndor looked at her. She got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
I'm not ready for this! She walked down a hall and up some stairs before reaching the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Mugglewhomp," said Starr.  
The portrait swung open. Starr walked up the girl's staircase and stopped at the top. All her things were put away. She didn't like it. There were too many beds. It was too early to go to bed, but she was tired. She walked over to her bed and fell asleep instantly. 


	2. Getting to Know You

Chapter 2- Getting to know you.  
  
Starr yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She sat up in bed and pulled the sheets from around her bed. Her looked over at her alarm clock it read: 6:30, in big red numbers. Few girls were up. Starr looked down she was wearing her pajamas. She pulled out a white shirt, a tie and a grey shirt. She pulled them on then found her platform boots and pulled them on. She looked in the mirror, she had showered before she got to Hogwarts so she didn't need to shower now. She brushed her hair and looked at her face. Perfect, she thought, always perfect. Starr never had a blemish on her face, she didn't know why. Starr grabbed her tan one-strap bag and checked it.  
In it was her timetable, her potion's book, her transfiguration book, charm's book, her divination book, a few more books and notebooks for each subject. She had quills and a couple of pens.  
Starr walked down stairs. She walked over to a couch and got herself comfy. She sat and thought.  
Isolation oh what fun. Then the whole world knows about me. Why am I so special?  
A blonde haired girl came downstairs and gasped at the sight of Starr.  
"I....you..." started the girl.  
"Yes?" asked Starr.  
"I'm Geri," said the girl.  
"I'm Starr."  
"I'm in my 6th year just like you," said Geri.  
"Cool. Would you happen to know why I'm famous?"  
"Yeah. Everyone does," said Geri.  
She started to twirl her golden hair around her finger. Prep, thought Starr.  
"Well could you tell me?" asked Starr.  
"Well duh. Do you think I don't know or something?"  
"No. It's just I don't know."  
"Oh, well go like, figure it out for yourself," said Geri. She walked out the room and of the portrait.  
"Bum," said Starr.  
"Morning Skate," said Ron.  
"Who's Skate?" asked Starr.  
"You. I used to call you that. I guess it was because your initials are S and K and I guess Skate because we were always rolling around."  
"Cute. I like it," replied Starr.  
"Do you have you timetable?" asked Ron.  
"Yep," said Starr.  
Ron checked over it. "Great, we have all the same classes."  
"Cool. I won't be alone," said Starr.  
They walked down to the Great Hall. Ron shoveled food into his mouth. Starr picked at her eggs and toast. Harry and Hermione soon joined them. They ate breakfast and walked to their first class, Charm's.  
"Who's that boy in 6th year, blonde hair, kind of slicked back," asked Starr.  
"Draco Malfoy," replied Hermione.  
"Worst kind of pure blood if you ask me," said Ron.  
"Speaking of the devil," said Harry.  
"Good day Miss. Mackenzie," said Draco.  
"Like wise," said Starr.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Starr walked passed Malfoy. They found seats in Charm's and sat down.  
Professor Flitwick stood on a few books and waited as people found their seats. "Now settle down," said Flitwick, "I'm sure you know we have a new teacher with us today." The class started to talk. "Miss. Mackenzie please come to the front of the class."  
Starr got up and stood beside Flitwick. "If you'd be so kind as to demonstrate a simple spell for us."  
"Ughh. Sure," said Starr.  
Starr quickly made a pen float out from her bag. She made it explode just like she did on the train. She froze the image of it. She twirled it around and made it go back in time. The ink went back inside the pen and back into her bag.  
"And you don't need a wand?" asked a student.  
"No," replied Starr.  
The rest of the classes went on as Starr demonstrated different things.  
In Divination Starr made real predictions. Trelawnely was in awe. "Child you are a seer." Trelawnely kept saying. Starr predicted that at the end of the year Ron would have a cut on his left leg from Quidditch. Starr didn't tell any anything life altering. Next they had Herbology. This was one subject Starr had no clue about.  
"Well," said Starr, as Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking to the green houses, "I haven't really seen any plants . I've only read about them."  
"Couldn't you just make one appear?" asked Harry.  
"No. I have to be able to actually see the object in real life before I do that," replied Starr.  
"Oh," replied Harry.  
The class had to walk to green house three. The class were tending to a new patch of plants.  
"Mimbleweed," said Professor Sprout.  
Professor Sprout was a plump short woman. She wore earthy colored clothing. Her hat sat crookedly on her head.  
The class tended to plants while Ron tried to tell Starr about them.  
"But why?" Starr asked.  
"Because...oh. I don't know!" said Ron.  
Starr giggled. Ron asked what she was laughing about. Starr blushed. They walked out of the green house, when class ended. The next class was transfiguration.  
"Starr would you care to demonstrate," asked Professor McGonagall.  
"Demonstrate what professor?" asked Starr.  
"I'd like to see a animal or human transformation. If you can do so that is," said McGonagall.  
Starr wrinkled her nose and thought of an animal. No, she thought, a person. Starr transformed into Professor McGonagall. The class gasped. McGonagall clapped.  
"Very good. Very good," said McGonagall.  
The class went on as usual. More learning. Starr had already read everything they were going over in all her classes. The interacting part was really interesting to her. She'd never been with so many people in over six years. The last class was double potions with Slytherin's. The class was going nicely. Snape didn't make her do anything in front of everybody. Malfoy kept looking at her. She didn't like it. Potions went by fast. Starr was finished her potion and it was the closest to aqua that anybody got. Even Hermione didn't get the same shade.  
After potions Ron took Starr to the quidditch field.  
"We need a new chaser. You any good?" Ron asked.  
"I think," said Starr.  
Ron got a Comet two-sixty from a shed. They flew around and they each got some practice. Starr threw the ball trying to get it into one of three golden hoops. Ron tried blocking it. He got most of them but Starr was pretty good.  
"You should really come to try-outs," said Ron.  
"Really?" asked Starr.  
They started walking to the Gryfinndor common room it was starting to get dark.  
"You're really good. No lie," said Ron.  
"Nah," said Starr. She playfully punched Ron.  
"Yes. Mugglewhomp," said Ron. The portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
Ron picked Starr up and swung her over his shoulder. She pounded him playfully on the back.  
"Ron put me down," she giggled.  
Ron put her down on the couch, which caused him to fall on top of her. He looked up at her. Starr felt a surge of warmth fill her.  
"I'm tired. I'm going to pack in," she said.  
"Yeah," said Ron. He got up from the couch on which Starr was. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night Ron," said Starr.  
"Night Skate."  
"Skate?" asked Starr.  
"I just remembered it. I gave you that nickname a long time ago. S.k. are your initials. And then just ate. Well I liked it, and I still do," said Ron.  
"Yeah. Me too," said Starr.  
Starr turned to walk up to the girl's dorm. She looked back and Ron was already up the stairs. She sighed. Ron, she thought. Starr slept well, at first.  
She was running down a hall. Running away from something. She turned to look back. It was a shadow. It kept morphing.  
"No, No! Don't!" Starr kept screamed.  
She sat up in bed. A drop of sweat ran down her spine. It couldn't have been, she thought. 


End file.
